Vαlentine Kiss
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: Sasuke odia San Valentín y Sakura es la mujer más irritante de todo el mundo. - - SasuSaku.


**A/N:** El título lo saqué del ending _«_Valentine Day Kiss» de Lucky Star. :P

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes y los tergiverso un ratito por mera diversión.

«Olvida el amor, preferiría enamorarme del chocolate.»  
—Sandra J. Dykes.

**Valentine Day Kiss**

(Barentain Dei Kissu)

Definitivamente, el día de los enamorados es un lastre. No puede existir una fecha más insustancial y tediosa que esta, y que en los últimos diecinueve años de mi existencia la cifra de chocolates, poemas y demás regalos inútiles que de alguna forma han logrado invadir la seguridad de mi casa ascienda hasta lo incalculable, no ayuda a que mi impresión de este estúpido día mejore. Es como si una vez al año, la atmósfera de toda la tierra cambiara y el mundo como lo conozco fuera reemplazado por el universo empalagoso de las novelas que tanto le gusta leer a Sakura.

Pero no son los regalos, ni esas bazofias que atentan contra la literatura y la hombría lo que verdaderamente me resulta irritante, sino que es el hecho de que el noventa por ciento de la población femenina pareciera entrar en un estado permanente de locura sobrecargada de hormonas, dispuestas a asesinarse entre ellas con tal de ser las primeras en entregar y atacar con chocolate casero al espécimen de cromosoma XY más cercano.

Y vale decir que el blanco escogido, por lo general, _soy yo_. Así esté pasando por la misma calle o me encuentre a kilómetros de distancia. Las mujeres de por sí son extrañas y molestas y tratar de descifrar su escabrosa mente nunca ha sido sencillo, pero cuando además las hormonas les atrofian el sentido común en esta época, es simplemente imposible. Sólo un idiota como Naruto o el sin personalidad de Sai, se atreverían a molestar a Sakura y preguntarse por qué los golpea cuando está en –qué incómodo es mencionarlo– "ese día del mes".

Hablando del dobe, si él estuviera aquí y recordara aquella vez en que mi imitación barata había comparado a Sakura con una amazona y este había preguntado cómo eran, creo que esta escena podría brindarle una idea bastante clara. Aunque también podría ser comparada perfectamente con los documentales de animales salvajes: esos en donde las leonas hambrientas y en celo se disputan la atención del único macho alfa.

Pero por suerte, este infierno no dura más allá de un día y unas cuantas horas, ya que incluso aquellas mujeres que son rechazadas se olvidan de sus lloriqueos momentáneos y se preparan para intentar _otra vez_ engatusar al tipo el año que viene. Por otra parte, las que sí han salido victoriosas se sienten satisfechas por su hazaña, ya que saben que dentro de exactamente un mes recibirán algo mucho mejor que lo que ellas regalaron, gracias a esa tradición igual de sosa que es _el Día Blanco_.

Hn, las mujeres y su afición a las tradiciones estúpidas.

En fin. Después de analizar el panorama y llegar a la conclusión de que mis posibilidades de tener un día tranquilo eran nulas, estaba más que dispuesto a largarme a entrenar a tierras lejanas -por una semana, _al menos_- distanciado de chocolates con formas extrañas y feromonas descontroladas.

Aunque no fui capaz de dar ni dos pasos, cuando mi cuerpo topó con algo suave y de ojos verdes que detuvo mis movimientos en seco: Sakura. Habría sabido que se trataba de ella con los ojos cerrados y sin siquiera percibir su chakra. Su delicado aroma –una mezcla dulce y frutal, de fresa, vainilla, flores o qué sé yo– se me hacía inconfundible a estas alturas.

—Sasuke-kun —oh, _mierda_. El que me llamara así era un hecho que tendría que aceptar de por vida, pero el tono con que lo había pronunciado nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Significaba que, o bien iba a pedirme que entrenáramos juntos, o iba a largarse con una de sus confesiones maratónicas hacia mí.

Entorné los ojos. Creía que las cosas estaban bastantes claras en ese punto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —aparenté total indiferencia.

—Te estaba buscando, es San Valentín– sí, lo sé, lo detestas. Pero déjame acabar —agregó nada más al ver mi expresión. No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa—. A ti no te gusta esta fecha, pero no puedes evitar que las chicas quieran acercarse y hacerte obsequios, y eso me incluye a mí porque te he traído esto —finalizó su pequeño discurso con una sonrisa, mientras me extendía un regalo.

Parpadeé unos segundos y miré receloso el paquete frente a mí, arqueando las cejas. Aunque a Sakura no pareció agradarle nada mi cara de incredulidad, ya que inmediatamente me fulminó con sus ojos verdes, como retándome siquiera a rechazarlo. Rodando los ojos, acepté el regalo de mala manera.

Aunque ella pareció satisfecha, ya que incluso me dedicó una de sus sonrisitas.

—Muy bien,_ Sasu-chan_, ¿y qué es lo se dice en estos casos?

—¿Piérdete? —aventuré, con una mueca igual de sarcástica que la de ella.

—Qué simpático. Yo que me molesto en hacerte un chocolate para este día y tú no eres capaz ni de darme las gracias —posó las manos en su cadera y me miró con enfado, arrugando un poco su nariz—. Eres un pésimo amigo.

—¿Chocolate? —repetí atónito, ignorando lo anterior y esta vez examinando con más cuidado lo que tenía en mis manos. ¿Esta cosa dura, amorfa y mal envuelta en papel rosado era comestible? Le di un pequeño golpe y comprobé que era casi indestructible: letal para los dientes y para el estómago humano.

—Claro que sí. ¿Es que acaso no ves que tiene forma de corazón? —replicó, claramente ofendida porque yo no lo hubiera descubierto por mi cuenta.

—Oh, sí, ya lo noto —concedí con ironía, aunque luego esbocé una mueca maliciosa—. Aunque no sabía que podían hacerse chocolates con forma de corazones_ reales_ también. Por la forma, claro. Y si me querías dar una lección de anatomía, mejor me hubieras regalado uno de tus libros.

No sé si sus mejillas se habrán sonrojado debido a la indignación que sintió por burlarme de sus nulas habilidades culinarias, o porque eso de la lección podía interpretarse de otra forma. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde había salido ese comentario tan estúpido?

—Eres un… —Sakura comenzó a temblar de rabia y como siempre ocurría, su rostro se fue mimetizando lentamente con el tono de su pelo. Se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, con la irritación brotando por cada uno de los poros de su piel, y de un momento a otro su molesta voz comenzó a despotricar contra mi falta de sensibilidad.

Aunque no pasaron más de cinco segundos y dejé de prestarle atención completamente. Era casi como un sistema de defensa que se había perfeccionado con el tiempo. Yo sólo asentía y pronunciaba algún "Hn" o "Aa" y ella podía interpretarlo como quisiera. Traté de concentrarme en alguna otra cosa, pero ese maldito tono tan agudo era como una bocina que me taladraba el cerebro, así que me limité a observarla a ella; a sus ojos cristalinos, la forma en que resoplaba y se quitaba un mechón de la cara y en lo rápido que sus labios rojos se movían al hablar.

¿Y desde cuando se pintaba los labios? Esta era la primera vez que la veía maquillada, aunque una parte inconsciente y oculta de mi mente me obligaba a reconocer que se veía atractiva así. De hecho, esa misma parte inconsciente fue la que me obligó a darle un vistazo más que descarado, si se tomaban en cuenta las circunstancias.

_Esto no está nada bien._

Sakura seguía parloteando, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado notando cómo su ligero vestido amarillo se ajustaba perfectamente en las zonas correctas como para enterarme de qué demonios estaba hablando. Y aunque la combinación de amarillo con su pelo rosa no era precisamente sutil y se podía considerar hasta dañina para la vista, esa misma parte desconocida de mi mente que me obligó a pensar que era atractiva y que la desvistiera con los ojos, ahora me insistía en reconocer que lucía encantadora cuando se enfadaba.

_Demonios_, creo que respirar todo este aire sensiblero me está haciendo afecto a mí también. Lo mejor será irme a entrenar al instante, antes de que empiece a sentir cómo mi dignidad se comienza a desmoronar.

—Me voy —fue todo lo que dije, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme a las afueras de Konoha. Conté tres segundos exactos y, tal como lo había premeditado, Sakura interrumpió su interminable monólogo para preguntarme por qué diablos me iba.

Tch, todo el tiempo que ha pasado y aún sigue siendo tan predecible como siempre.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —repitió, irritada, caminando hasta alcanzarme. Vale decir que perfectamente pude haberme ido o desaparecido, pero por alguna razón sentí la irrefrenable necesidad de quedarme a escucharla. Quizás en mi interior sabía que se lo debía, ya que la había estado ignorado durante los últimos diez minutos y me había burlado de su horrendo regalo (que de todas formas llevaba en mi mano, cabe agregar).

—Lejos de Konoha. Hasta que este estúpido día haya acabado.

—O sea que vas a escapar, como siempre —dictaminó, con algo de resentimiento en su voz. Mis nudillos crujieron inconscientemente ante su insinuación.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté, deteniéndome de golpe para encararla.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—No, no sé —gruñí, ya irritado por el rumbo inútil que estaba tomando esta conversación—. Y será mejor que me lo aclares. Ahora.

—Sasuke, no seas infantil.

_—Sakura._

Ella suspiró y se lamió los labios antes de comenzar a hablar. Era bastante favorable que no supiera cómo funcionaba mi sharingan, ya que de ser así se habría dado cuenta que repasaba la imagen de ella remojando sus labios una y otra vez.

—Me refiero al modo en que evades las cosas y terminas huyendo de ellas —disparó sin ningún tipo de sutileza, mirándome directamente a los ojos e ignorando mi expresión sombría.

—No toques ese tema, Sakura, sabes que tuve mis razones para hacerlo.

—"Sabes que tuve mis razones" —me imitó, terminando _por fin_ de colmarme los nervios—. Pues muchas razones habrás tenido, pero yo no estoy enterada de ninguna, ya que nunca te molestas en decirme nada.

Suspiré, haciéndome una idea de lo que venía y cerré los ojos un momento.

—No te las digo porque no las entenderías, así de simple. Pero no entiendo por qué te preocupas; estoy vivo, de vuelta y no me he casado con Karin —me envió una mirada de odio profundo ante la mención de mi antigua compañera—. Te frustras y haces escándalo por nada.

—¡No me frustro ni hago escándalos por nada! —y como ya había predicho, aquí iba con su usual ataque de histeria—. Es sólo que tú eres un insensible y un egocéntrico. No te debería ni siquiera dirigir la palabra, pero aquí estoy, preocupándome por ti y haciéndote chocolate. Debí haber dejado que pasaras el día solo y darle tu chocolate a Naruto. Hasta Sai estuvo más agradecido que tú cuando le entregué el suyo.

Hasta aquí todo iba relativamente bien; había incluido a Naruto en la conversación, lo que significaba que todo el odio que sentía hacia mí se traspasaría a él cuando lo viera y—un momento… ¿Sai?

—¿Que tú _qué_? —le pregunté hostilmente, haciendo que me mirara sorprendida. Pero la sola mención de ese imbécil me había puesto de mal humor. Aunque cuando analicé toda la frase, mi mal humor se transformó en furia mal disimulada.

¿Sakura le había regalado _chocolates_ a _Naruto_ y a _Sai?_

—¿Qué te ocurre? —ladeó un poco su cabeza y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si hubiera estado un poco más sereno, me habría preocupado de lo pendiente que estaba de cada gesto y movimiento que ella hacía, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Le regalaste chocolate al idiota ese? —pregunté, reprendiéndola con la mirada. Pasmada, abrió la boca para responder, pero la interrumpí otra vez—. _¿Por qué?_

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es mi amigo y porque San Valentín consiste justamente en eso, ¿acaso estás celoso o algo así? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pero al ver mi expresión sorprendida, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sí estás celoso!

Aquello fue como una bofetada para que reaccionara.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? Sólo te lo preguntaba porque no tiene lógica que le hagas obsequios a alguien que te trata tan mal —comenté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero al menos fue bastante creíble. Aunque la expresión en sus ojos provocó que la satisfacción de mi respuesta se transformara en un pesado sentimiento de culpa. El mensaje en su mirada era bastante claro: _Sai no es el único que me trata así._

—Tienes razón, no tiene lógica —agachó la vista y juntó sus manos, fingiendo un repentino interés en sus uñas—, y ya no te preocupes, no te quitaré más tiempo y así podrás hacer lo que quieras. Nos vemos otro día —se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose seguramente a su casa o al hospital, pero la retuve por la cintura antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos siquiera.

Me miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque mi expresión no era muy distinta a la suya. Es más, iba a soltarla inmediatamente, pero mis dedos no obedecían las órdenes de mi cerebro en esos momentos.

—¿Qué haces? —no trató de zafarse, para mi recién descubierto gusto, pero no dejaba de mirarme como si yo estuviera a punto de lanzarle un chidori a la cara. Traté de relajar la situación serenando mi expresión y, de paso, cerrando mi mandíbula casi desencajada, pero al parecer los mandatos de mi mente seguían perdidos por algún lugar desconocido y no bajaban hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

¿Que qué estaba haciendo? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Todo era muy extraño: la repentina atracción hacia Sakura, la ira al enterarme que le había regalado chocolates a esos dos idiotas –en especial a Sai–, su perfume intoxicándome, la ingenuamente provocativa forma en que se mordía el labio, sus pestañas larguísimas que oscurecían sus ojos, la brisa que levantaba la parte inferior del vestido de forma casi imperceptible… esos y cientos de otros detalles más parecieron nublarme el sentido común y lo siguiente que hice no pudo ser evitado.

—No tengo idea —y sin más explicación que esa, me incliné hacia ella y la besé.

Apasionada y violentamente. No sé si su mente aún guardaba algún tipo de fantasía infantil sobre nuestro primer beso, de esas que tienen un atardecer de fondo y todo lo demás. Y realmente esperaba que no, ya que el escenario que formulaba en mi cabeza en ese momento difería _considerablemente_ de lo que se podía llamar inocente y puro.

—Qué bien —logró pronunciar ella, sonriendo, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire—. Me gusta cuando no lo sabes todo —prácticamente ronroneó en mi oído, antes de darle una pequeña mordida a mi lóbulo. Volvió a juntar su boca con la mía y comenzamos a besarnos con incluso más fervor que hace un momento atrás.

Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras yo la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura, estrechándola contra mi propio cuerpo hasta sentir el palpitar de su corazón contra el mí mano comenzó a subir por su muslo y creo que lo único que evitó que le arrancara el vestido en medio del bosque, fue la inesperada duda que me asaltó en ese momento.

¿Dónde diablos había aprendido Sakura a besar así? O mejor dicho, ¿con _quién_ carajo había estado para aprender a besar de esa forma?

Una serie de pensamientos de esa índole parecieron adueñarse de mi mente, haciendo que tanto la excitación como la libido comenzaran a extinguirse, dejándome, bueno… _caliente,_ pero también furioso. Obviamente no era una buena combinación. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo tenso que me había puesto (sólo por la frustración, espero) y alzó la mirada de forma interrogante.

—¿Con quién has estado saliendo? —la pregunta salió más cargada de furia y celos de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero Sakura no pareció intimidarse en absoluto. De hecho, creo quelo estaba disfrutando.

—No he salido con nadie —me miró seriamente a los ojos—. De hecho, desde que te fuiste yo nunca… —su rostro comenzó a enrojecer y no necesité más explicaciones para entender sus palabras. Sakura aún era virgen y aquella información me había causado más satisfacción que cualquier otra noticia que pudieran haberme dado. Y puede que la libido se hubiera apagado, pero mi ego llenaba ese espacio en su totalidad.

—Hn —esbocé una sonrisa torcida—. Entonces te has estado reservando para mí, _Sa-ku-ra._

—¡No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma! —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, evitando mis ojos—. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada en el hospital y no he tenido tiempo para citas. Tampoco te tienes que dar tanta importancia, Uchiha.

—Lástima —comenté, separándome de ella y encogiéndome de hombros—. Porque durante todos estos años yo _sí_ me he estado reservando para una sola mujer, pero veo que no fue algo recíproco —tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no sonreír ante su expresión asombrada y confundida—. Creo que es la segunda vez que me equivoco en el día.

—¿Qué? O sea que tú nunca has… —balbuceó unas cuantas incoherencias más, antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirarme retadoramente—. ¡Pues no te creo! Han pasado muchos años y perfectamente pudiste haber… porque también estaba Karin a tu lado y se nota a leguas que es una zorra y… ¡Demonios!

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la aldea, con los brazos cruzados y con la nariz en el aire, refunfuñando como una cría.

—Siempre haces esto, Sasuke. Me dejas con la duda y esperas a que yo tenga que comprobar si lo que me dices es cierto, eres… ¡eres imposible, Uchiha! Sigue tu propia tradición para este día, y disfruta el resto de lo que queda _solo_.

Totalmente ajena a mi sonrisa de satisfacción y a que aún traía conmigo el chocolate que me había regalado, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y decidió ignorarme el resto del camino. Rodé los ojos ante eso, pero la mueca no desapareció de mi rostro. Sakura podía ser histérica, tener una fuerza monstruosa y unos dotes igual de monstruosos para la cocina, pero en algo sí que tenía razón: Siempre tenía que comprobar si mis acciones eran verdaderas y, en este caso en particular, sólo existía _una_ forma de verificar si lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo notara también.


End file.
